Late Night Talk
by yellowlightning
Summary: when two ducks can't sleep..they end up having a interesting conversation..where personal information is shared and not shared..


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
A/N: This is my first Mighty Ducks Fiction. So leave a comment and for you information this story is about a couple that I haven't yet seen any one else write. What can I say I like non-cannon couples, it interests me. So leave a comment, but no flaming. "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all." ENJOY!  
  
LATE NIGHT TALK  
  
Ken Wu. The former USA Olympic Figure Skater and current Duck. He entered Team USA as a quite, shy, and short Asian boy with the agility to pretty much out skate any hockey player even if the player was twice his size. Most of the guys picked on him because of his height something he couldn't help because Asians just don't grow as fast as everyone else.   
  
When he entered Eden Hall the team could barely recognize him. He had grown to be just as tall as every guy in the team. Although he remained to be not as out going as half of the guys on the team he wasn't as reserved as before. Not to mention the former figure skater had obviously been working out.  
  
Whatever the Asian boy possessed that captured Julie's attention was beyond her understanding. She knew it wasn't a shallow part of her that all of a sudden acknowledged his good lucks because he all of a sudden was taller and a lot more built than before. But, it was something more.   
  
He had been the very one to help her up when her victory hug with Charlie caused her to fall down onto the ice. The first Duck to actually hug her and to congratulate her for the great save. Even at the campfire she had sat across from him and occasionally that night their eyes would meet. One of the things that memorized her about him was his eyes. She could never tell what he was thinking, but his eyes always seem to hold some kind of compassion.  
  
Lacing up her hockey skates, Julie allowed her thoughts to leave Ken and concentrate on skating instead. Ever since Coach Bombay returned to coach the Ducks, Julie gave her position as goalie back to Goldberg and ended up taking another position on the team. Her nickname Julie the Cat was said more now that she was actually handling the puck as well as coming one to one with the opponent. Her agility matched Ken's and with the two of them they were practically unstoppable.   
  
Letting out a sigh Julie found herself thinking about her teammate again. Standing up from the bench and walking to the hockey rink, Julie allowed her skates to touch the ice. She skated around the ice rink drowning herself in thought.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" a voice from the sidelines called.  
  
Breaking away from thought Julie turned around to see who it was. Seeing Ken with his skates on ready to stepped onto the ice nearly caused her to trip over her own skates. She mentally commented on herself about how much of a cat she would look like if she did that.  
  
"Not at all," Julie managed to say as she continued to skate. His presence that late in the night had surprised her, but the two having a conversation or hanging out was never a problem.  
  
"So why are you up so late?" asked Ken as he skated around, skating backwards than forward than backwards again.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. You?" questioned Julie as she watched him from the corner of her eye.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders passing right by her. "You could say the same thing."  
  
The two teammates skated around in silence before striking up another conversation. Some how the two ended up throwing random questions at one another to answer.  
  
"Most embarrassing moment?" asked Julie as she picked up speed.  
  
"You don't want to know," Ken replied as he let out a short laugh.  
Julie stopped skating and lifted an eyebrow as she starred at the hockey player before her. "Oh now I HAVE to know."   
  
Ken let out a sigh of defeat as Julie smiled patiently for his answer. "At the Olympics before a skater's performance they're given about ten minutes to warm up on the ice." He continued to skate and breaking the gaze from Julie as she nodded her head. "Well during my first warm up.."  
  
"Go on," smiled Julie who seemed to be enjoying this a little too much.   
  
"My pants dropped," Ken blurted out in a mumble, loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Your pants dropped?" repeated Julie with a smile on her face as she let out a laugh. "Aren't your pants supposed to be fitted?"  
  
"They're supposed to be," mumbled Ken still dreading the moment.  
  
Julie continued to laugh as Ken looked at her. "Oh I wish I could have seen that."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you would," commented Ken causing Julie to blush a bit. "Are you done yet?" Stopping her laughter Julie gave Ken a mischievous look. "Don't even think about it." He adjusted his sweats making sure it wasn't loose.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," teased Julie as she turned around to skate away.  
  
"Ever had a crush on a duck?" Ken casually asked causing Julie to nearly stop. She continued to skate hoping that Ken hadn't caught her pause of shock. "I mean we all know you had a thing for Scooter."  
  
"Who said I had a thing for Scooter?" questioned Julie as she turned around to face Ken who was half way across the rink.  
  
"Practically the whole school, not to mention the team," answered Ken as Julie looked at him. "What it wasn't true?"  
  
"No it was true," Julie replied as Ken nodded his head.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Ken as Julie circled the rink slowly.   
  
"I was a freshmen he was a junior. The Warriors practically hated the Ducks. By the time the school probably would accept our relationship he would have already graduated," explained Julie. It was a lame excuse. But who was she kidding she wasn't a romantic who would give at nothing to go against all odds to find true love.  
  
Ken nearly read her mind. "So you plan on running away every time you have the chance to find true love?"  
  
"No, I just-" she wasn't sure how to continue. "We talked often during his junior year. By his senior year we were seeing each other. Like I predicted it didn't last, he was going off to college and our relationship wasn't strong enough to be a long distance one."   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," apologized Ken, not knowing there was more to Scooter and Julie's relationship than feelings.  
  
"Don't be," shrugged Julie who eventually got over it during the summer.  
  
"So you never answered my first question," Ken smiled as he looked at Julie who seemed to cringe.  
  
"Ugh, I thought you forgot," muttered Julie as she let out a sigh.  
  
"So did you ever have a crush on a duck?" Ken once again casually asked.  
  
"If you have to know, yes" admitted Julie as Ken looked a bit surprised.  
  
"Really? Who?" questioned Ken as he skated backwards to look at Julie.  
  
"Aren't you asking a lot of questions?" Julie pointed out as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ken shrugged his shoulders. "You never said anything earlier."  
  
Making his point Julie opened her mouth to answer. "Adam."  
  
"Banks?" Ken replied as he stared at her as she stopped skating to look at him.   
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Who doesn't fall for the all around pretty boy? Besides he had this thing for me during the USA games and that some how caught my attention. It's not every day a boy has a crush on Julie the Cat." Ken starred at her with disbelief. "What?"  
  
"You're kidding right?" laughed Ken as he skated around her. "Do you know how much guys in this school think you're hot?"  
  
"Not much?" shrugged Julie with the least bit of concern.  
  
"Yeah right," laughed Ken as Julie looked at him. "Trust me Jules you're practically one of the top hottest girls in this school."  
  
Julie felt herself blush as she turned to hide her face from Ken. Not knowing what to say Julie gained her composer. "I still don't think it's fair that you got to ask me so much questions."   
  
Ken flash her a smile and skated away. Smiling to herself Julie swiftly gained speed to catch up with Ken. Just a foot away Julie crotched down and reached for Ken's sweats. Hearing her skates right behind him, Ken turned around just as Julie grabbed his pants causing her to fall onto her back on the ice as he followed falling right on top of her. Julie burst out in laughter and at the same time tried to breathe. Ken on the other hand was aware of their situation. He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but he was on laying onto of Julie. Trying his best to lift his weight off her body, Julie's laughter died down realizing their position.   
  
"Sorry," Ken apologized just a bit above a whisper. Their lips brush as he looked up to look her in the eyes.  
  
"That's okay," Julie managed to say as Ken tried his best to get up without slipping or hurting Julie. He never knew how hard it was to get off the ice with someone laying right under you.  
  
Finally managing to somehow get up, Ken reached out his hand to help Julie up. Taking his offer Julie placed her hand into his as Ken pulled her up. Their skates not having much friction with ice cause them to get a lot closer than expected. A small smile appeared on both of their faces as Julie turned away as she felt her cheeks grow warm.  
  
"It's getting late," whispered Julie as she slowly skated away.  
  
"One more question," Ken called out as Julie stopped.  
  
"Haven't you asked enough questions for the evening?" teased Julie as she turned around to face Ken.  
  
"No I meant you have one more question to ask me," replied Ken as he skated closer to her. "Fair is fair."  
  
Julie paused for a second to think of a question to leave him dumbfounded for a night. "Current crush?" Like expected Ken remained silent. "Good Night Ken." A smile appeared on her face feeling a bit of victory over her teammate as she stepped off the ice. She quickly unlaced her skates, slip on her shoes, and got off to leave.  
  
"You," whispered Ken as Julie disappeared out the doors. Letting out a heavy sigh. Ken got off the ice to catch up with his fellow duck. He knew by the time he caught up with her to walk her back to her dorm room her question would no longer be a part of their conversation and once again he let another opportunity of telling her how he really felt pass him by. 


End file.
